


The Rock's Special Treatment

by astin_grey



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astin_grey/pseuds/astin_grey
Summary: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson gets his feet taken care of at the gym





	The Rock's Special Treatment

Dwayne had just finished working out for almost two hours, decidedly cutting it short so he could take advantage of a free foot rub offered to him when he first came in. The whole place was empty and it’d been a while since he’d really taken advantage of these backroom situations. Back when he was just a wrestler he’d still get guys in his locker room to get sucked off and if he was lucky, get his feet worshipped. So when a young guy working the front gave him a paper that said ‘hang a towel off the sign in desk and I’ll meet you in the locker room. Don’t shower. I like sweaty feet’ he smiled and winked before going off to work out. On his way to the locker room, he dropped the towel on the desk and without so much as a glance walked into the locker room, sitting down on the large vinyl couch. He kicked his feet up and only seconds later the guy lifted his ankles and sat down where his feet were. He untied the laces, not saying a word until he pulled the shoes off, smelling Dwayne’s sweat.  
“Fuck…” He whimpered softly before peeling the socks off and placing them in his back pocket. With sincere earnest, he started rubbing the soles, which pulled a pleased groan from Dwayne. Smiling he pulled the foot up to his face and licked from the heel to the toes where he sucked each one. Popping off the big toe he licked a few more times up the soles of his feet before kneading into the sore soles with his knuckles. That really got Dwayne going, he could even feel his cock growing, pushing into the elastic of his compression gear.  
“Nibble at ‘em kid. Had a guy that’d do that and if you get me to cum in these shorts you can keep them.” He offered, not opening his eyes or even moving his head from its resting place on the arm of the couch. Without hesitating he nibbled at the meaty sides of his feet, his heels, even chewing on the toes and feeling some tension in them releasing. With each bite Dwayne bucked up into the air, a little dark spot started to form in his shorts as he did, the small spot in his shorts getting darker and darker.  
“Fuck yeah. Eat The Rock’s fourteens. Eat em up.” He growled, going almost animalistic. That got the kid going, sending him into a spree of sucking the toes, nibbling wherever his teeth could catch, and licking them. In the midst of this Dwayne yelled out, spilling copious amounts of cum into his shorts til he was boneless on the couch. With a few more licks the young guy was gone.  
After showering Dwayne had changed, stopping by the desk and smiling at the kid before dropping a ziplock with a pair of soiled shorts onto the counter.  
“Would you like to schedule another private gym hour Mister Johnson?”  
“Oh, of course. Sign me up for another massage too. This time with a hands-on happy ending.”


End file.
